


Still Looking for Trouble

by oreosoreos



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, BroCon, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gag, Happy birthday Xander lol, Partially Clothed Sex, Vaginal Sex, corriander - Freeform, kamarx, more porn with even less plot, oh yeah there's, they use his cravat as a gag oops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreosoreos/pseuds/oreosoreos
Summary: Everyday, Xander and Kamui keep finding themselves in trouble, and his birthday proves no exception!
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Still Looking for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a sequel but a fic that takes place in the same AU as my previous fic (where Xander and Kamui hook up before the game actually starts). Please enjoy this self-indulgent and totally not-last-minute porn.

Kamui bites down on the cloth with more force than she intends. Her jaw tenses against the knotted fabric of his cravat, stuffed as it already is in her mouth.

“X-Xander,” she tries to say, but it comes out all muffled through the cloth.

Her cheeks are beet red, and something about the pose is making her back a little uncomfortable.

But having her chest pressed up against the wall has its perks, especially in the absence of a bed or any suitable ground. Her hands fan out along its crooked grooves, the stone slabs cool against her cheek.

“Kamui...” There's familiarity when Xander answers with her name. His voice is tender yet edging with some animalistic desire. His hands are firmly pitched on her hips as he pushes into her, holding her steady through the brutish pace of his lovemaking. It knocks the air out of him each time he reaches the deepest part of her — that fleeting moment when she’s clenched wholly around him, but it’s worth it, he thinks. It’s worth watching her ass bounce against his groin; to see her hair sprawl over the length of her back and over her shoulders with each thrust.

A part of him worries. Surely he’s hurting her. She’s much too small and soft to be taking him like this…

She manages an incoherent whimper through the cloth, opting instead to widen the part of her legs to let him in deeper. His breath trails hot on her back each time he sheathes himself fully inside of her, and it sends a shudder down her spine when he pulls away. He’s never fucked her like this before, and, while novel, Kamui finds the “public” aspect of it all the more thrilling.

Xander takes her songlike moans for her answer, and he’s emboldened even further when, pushing her flat against the wall, he lets a free hand run up to her breast, cupping and massaging her stiffened nipple from behind as he pumps recklessly.

He mouths her name into her hair, letting his teeth graze the outer shell of her ear as he does his best to hold her down. Each desperate mewl from her lips leaves a low and tantalizing warmth in his balls, and all he can do to alleviate the pressure is to squeeze her breasts with his much larger hands. Somehow, despite how good it feels, his entire lower half is going numb from it all.

Kamui is all too aware that others might hear them. They’re loud enough as it is, but it’s the danger that makes her wet all over. For now, she places all her hopes on the cravat (still tasting a little bit of his sweat) stifling her wanton mewls, nevermind the wet, senseless noise of his increasingly shallow thrusts. Nevermind that she’s so close; that some hot and swelling pressure is filling the deepest parts of her, and she wants nothing more than to relieve that aching need with his seed — with _him_ …

If only it were possible, she thinks, and the thought alone makes her clamp down hard on the fabric, leaving her jaw sore while her whole body plops against his waist.

The two hush up as soon as they hear footsteps echo loudly around the corner. Xander immediately huddles close, hugging her back as he does his best to continue on with his much more subdued, but nevertheless desperate, rutting.

Kamui’s skin tinges pink from embarrassment. Xander is taking her like an animal in the castle corridor, and there’s nothing save her unlaced waistcoat, dangling from her waist, and bunched up skirt to shield her.

“Can you believe it? It’s the Prince’s birthday, and he’s nowhere to be found!”

“My… I wonder where he could have gone!”

A couple of maids aimlessly wander down the hall, and the echo of their words make Kamui’s ears perk up in terror.

Xander, meanwhile, gets harder from the cheap thrill of getting caught. What exactly, he muses to himself, does he stand to lose? He’s too close to Kamui to look at her. He can’t really watch as she helplessly moans into the cloth in her mouth, her muscles stretching with each plunge of his swelling erection into her. Yet she evidently tightens from the risk, and the sheer need to push past those walls are getting him too close to the edge.

The click of their footsteps trail close, and for a moment he’s beginning to regret ever letting Kamui have her way with him. She might have asked nicely, but he should have known better than to dare take his “birthday present” somewhere so open and so welcoming to curious eyes and ears.

Kamui senses his hesitation and immediately spits out the dampened cravat, letting it plop from the wall to the cold hard ground.

“Don’t stop,” she murmurs, pressing the back of her head against his chest. She cranes her neck back, reaching up so her mouth dithers close to his chin. “Please—”

He stifles her plea with a kiss, pressing his mouth forcefully over her lips while his tongue wrestles against hers. The muffled cry she lets out spurs him on, and soon his rhythm bursts into an uncontrollable pace.

She’s close. He can feel it in the way she’s tight all over and how all shame, all inhibitions go out the window. There’s nothing he wants more than to help her — to release her from the subdued cries of pleasure she’s burying into his mouth with each breathy kiss. By now he knows her. He can read her and every little twitch her mouth gives when she’s trembling with insatiable yearning. His other arm reaches down across her chest, stopping when he feels the swollen nub of her clit with his fingers. Kamui fixes a foggy gaze on him, mouth hanging open as she’s panting into his neck. They go on like this — Xander filling her with his cock while Kamui sings him praises, guiding his hand as he massages her wet sex.

They must have gotten loud, for the talking stops, and the footfalls of the maids have all but vanished.

Their bodies are melting into the cooler wall, bare skin sticking where it shouldn’t. “Brother _please_ ,” she begs, her voice soft and barely audible against the force of his thrusts. “Come inside me… I want you— I want to give you…”

She knows _exactly_ what she’s doing. Xander realizes this. They’ve been having their little affair for a little less than a month, and already she’s threatening to yell their secret from the top of her lungs. His hand works vigorously on her clit, and her climax spears her from between her legs, climbing until a harsher moan tears from her throat.

She trembles and coils around him, and the feeling of her cunt twitching all over spurs him to breakneck speed. He’s more powerful than she remembers, and the force of his thrusting has her wedged against the wall, crying out from the dulled mind-numbing ache of coming just as he’s getting started.

Xander’s mind goes blank. All he’s aware of is the simple, comfortable, and yet heathenish sensation of pulling away only to slam every inch back into her. He can’t recall anymore how they got there; how _“I have a present for you”_ turned into a senseless display of their lovemaking, but he’s grateful in the end. His bulky arms wrap around her lithe frame, and it’s all he can do to keep her close as savage grunts melt into more fervent moans. He comes quietly, mouth buried into the thick of her hair as he gives long, fluid rolls of his hips. The harsher, raspy groan of his orgasm comes, and soon he's filling her with everything he has. His hips piston slower with the last drop, and before long they're panting together, the harder wall of his abs sticking to the sweat pooling along the small of her back.

The seconds after are lost to him. A part of him wonders if time had actually stopped while they were lost in each other — tired breaths mixing with the thick scent of sweat and sex all around them. By the time he comes to, Xander almost jumps in alarm when he feels the cooler touch of Kamui’s lips close in on his.

“Happy birthday,” she murmurs with a smile. There’s something demure about the way she averts her gaze, bashful with her rosy complexion.

“Thank you, Kamui,” he answers warmly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. A groan flits from his lips when he languidly pulls out, and he notices glistening remnants of their sordid act drip down from inside her thighs. Soon it all becomes concealed, hidden underneath the skirt she readjusts on her waist.

Sober reality hits hard not long after, and for a moment Kamui wonders about the two maids who might have walked in on them.

“Do you think anyone heard us?”

Xander chuckles as he laces back his pants. He bends over to pick up the cravat that she recklessly spat out moments ago. The Crown Prince pats it down, brushing off whatever dust had collected in the few seconds it spent on the ground beneath them. He reties it soon after, letting Kamui see to the final details given the lack of a mirror. He then spins Kamui around, helping her lace her waistcoat back up so she’s no longer so exposed.

These things are routine by now — easy and mechanical like clockwork. 

“Perhaps,” he gives a reticent reply. In truth, he’s not so certain, but it isn’t like there’s much they can do about it now. Maybe the panic will return at some later point in time, when he’s a little more aware and a little more concerned about his self-image as a prince.

For now, he’s lost in Kamui, and he couldn’t have asked for a better birthday present than to explore a little bit more of her than he’s ever seen before.

“You’re not worried?” Her question is sincere, and her tone retains something of that genuine timidity she gets whenever she’s nervous.

“No,” he says, blunt and terse now that the numbness all over his body is starting to wear off, “there’s nothing to worry about.”

“If you’re sure—”

He stops her with a kiss, and again Kamui is reminded of how blinding and all-consuming her feelings have become. When they part again, her eyes fix on him with a softer gleam of yearning, a bit sullen now that she can’t _always_ have him completely wrapped around her.

“They’ll learn the truth someday,” he says, cupping her cheeks with the most tender smile. “For now, just know I’m grateful for your gift.”

Her hand follows his, palming the roughened ridges of his knuckles as she holds him close.

“I’m glad. I love you, big brother.”

“I love you too, Kamui.”


End file.
